Ultimate Betrayal
by Quidditch Captain's Dream Girl
Summary: Harry Potter and friends Ron and Hermione work with Oliver Wood, to find out Dumbledore's secret about a student at school, but they soon discovered that things aren't always what they seem. A secret like this can turn the lives of everyone upsidedown.


Prologue

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters that you have read about in the books or seen about in the movie. They are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I do own any new characters that you haven't seen before. I am writing this for entertainment only, and am making no money off of this.

Note: I am writing this for the readers, if the readers do not like the story, I have no reason to write, so please reply and let me know what you think of it. What you like and dislike, who you want to see together, and what you want to see happen next. We'll both enjoy the story more if it is something we can create together

Now sit back with a bottle of warm butterbeer and some chocolate frogs and enjoy!

The Great Hall was bursting with activity. Another year at Hogwarts had begun. The sorting ceremony for the first years was over and all the students had taken their seats at the tables. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was talking, mostly about what they had done of their summer holidays and welcoming the newest Gryffindors. Dumbledore welcomed everyone back, and told them all about how the dementors would be on school grounds until Black was captured. He also introduced Professor Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As well as Hagrid, who was now the Care of Magical Creatures professor. As the feast began Harry couldn't help but notice the girl who sat down next to Percy. She looked familiar and was very pretty. She had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Although she wasn't Penelope Clearwater, Percy seemed to enjoy her company. Much to the apparent displeasure of Oliver Wood, who occasionally looked fiercely towards Percy, between eating and talking with the twins and some others at the table. 

"Who is that girl sitting next to Percy." He whispered to Ron, who looked over, towards his brother.

"That's, Brooke Silverfly?." Ron whispered, shocked. 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you ever mind your own business?" Ron asked her.

Hermione ignored him. "Who are you and Ron looking at Harry?" Ginny asked.

"The girl sitting next to Percy." 

"Why is Brooke Silverfly talking to Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ron asked, still whispering, now somewhat offended.

"Because *she's* Brooke Silverfly, and he's Percy." Ginny agreed. 

"Well they used to be friends." Ron told them, remembering. 

"Percy used to be friends with Brooke Silverfly?" Harry said.

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"Believe it or not, she wasn't always like that." Ron told them. 

"What do you mean she wasn't always like that?" Harry wondered.

"He means she wasn't always such a brat. She used to be really nice." Ginny told them.

"She's been a brat as long as I've known her." Hermione told them. 

"After she got rid of her glasses and braces, and learned how to fix her hair and whatnot, all that stuff girls do, she stopped being friends with Percy." Ron told them. 

"Ask him about it sometime, or Oliver, the three of them used to be really good friends." Ginny piped in. 

"On second thought - maybe you shouldn't bring it up, at least not with Oliver." Ron said, noticing how angry Oliver seemed. 

~~~~~~~~

Oliver snickered to himself as he saw Percy's girlfriend Penelope coming towards Percy and Brooke. She didn't look too happy. 

'Well,' Oliver thought to himself. 'He is my best friend, I guess I should warn him.'

"Percy." Oliver said.

"What?" Percy replied, glancing over to him, annoyed that his conversation had been disrupted.

"I think Penelope wants to talk to you." He replied.

Percy looked up and saw Penelope coming over to the table, looking quite angry. 

Percy sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He told Brooke apologetically, as he got up.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you too that though." Brooke said, flashing a bright smile. 

Percy laughed as he went over to Penelope, Oliver rolled his eyes. Brooke began talking to a few other seventh year girls sitting near her at the table, Leeza O'Rilley, a tall, very pretty redhead from Ireland and Hallie Parker a blonde from London, and Leeza's biggest fan. Oliver had never liked Leeza, but there was a time when he and Brooke were inseparable, maybe that's why he hated her so much now. In their first few years at Hogwarts Oliver, Brooke, and Percy were the best of friends. He laughed to himself thinking about all the times that they narrowly escaped severe punishment. She even played Quiddich for a few years, but things were all different now that she thought she was so much better then everyone else. Some people would say the same things about him, he assumed. It's not as if he were completely unpopular. He was the captain of the Quiddich team. And thinking about it, he must be at least fairly attractive, he did have his share of girls who clearly fancied him. His "giggling girls" as Angelina "affectionately" called them, but they never talked to him, they just hurried off giggling whenever he looked at them, or talked, or coughed, or even moved really, as if they were scared of him. And he didn't dare flash that smile. That great smile even he knew he had, once upon a time Brooke told him his "smile made all the girls go weak in the knees. And that it was too bad she knew the real him. His trip down memory lane was soon distracted by a teary eyed Alicia Spinnet.

"Alicia what's wrong?" He asked, quite concerned. 

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, 

"Of course, lets step outside." He said as he stood up, they walked out of the Great Hall together. 

"What happened Alicia?" He asked, once they were out of the Great Hall.

"My father - he - won't let - won't - let me- let me play this year." Alicia managed between sobs.

Oliver was speechless, and furious, how was he supposed to have a half-decent Quiddich team if one of his best chasers was out. Oliver put a comforting arm around Alicia and tried to reassure her, that, everything would work out. He knew it wouldn't. He walked Alicia back inside and the two talked for a while. He felt so bad for her. 

"Alicia, why won't your father let you play?"

"He says my grades weren't good enough last year and thinks if I spent as much time studying as I do playing, I'd have the highest grades in the school. My mum tried talking to him, but nothing changed his mind." Alicia replied, her tears had now stopped. 

"We'll figure something out, I promise." He told her sympathetically.

"There's no use." Alicia sighed. Secretly, he already knew that, and secretly, he was beginning to panic, this was his *last* chance to win the Quiddich Cup and with Alicia gone, any chance was dissolving quickly. Oliver had never really noticed how close he and Alicia had gotten over the past few years. But then again, there were a lot of things he had never taken the time to notice. Unfortunately, with the strange behavior of his best friend, and Alicia off the team, his seventh and final year at Hogwarts wasn't off to a very good start. 

To Be Continued....


End file.
